Moneky Ball
by libraryelf
Summary: Grace on the play ground. Danny gets a call no parent wants to get.


Monkey Ball

By Libraryelf

Summary: Grace lose something on the Monkey Ball. Danny receives a call no parent wants to get.

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of H50. I don't know if the metal ball thing in parks are called jungle gym. But I decide to call it monkey ball because what else would Grace be on.

Chapter 1

They were heading back to Five 0's headquarters. Chin and Kono were in the back seat listening to Steve and Danny exchange verbal barbs and occasionally throwing in an opinion or two. Danny was explaining about how he and his cousins were playing street hockey. "I had just crashed into my cousin David, heels over ass we went right into the fire hydrant when I heard snap…"

The phone rings, Danny looks down at his phone, and it is Grace's school calling. Danny goes very quite and turns very pale, Steve looks over at him, "What is wrong, Danny?" Danny takes a deep breathe, "Williams." It is the school principal , " Detective Williams, this Marala Tenga. I need for you to come to the school, your daughter, Grace Williams has been involved in an accident on the school playground."

Danny listen for a brief second, and started to yell "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN IN ACCIDENT!" Steve hit the lights and siren and floored it. Mrs. Tenga was trying to explain, but Danny kept yelling. Kono took the phone from Danny, after identifying herself to the principal, ask the principal to explain. Steve took the next corner almost with all wheels on the ground. Mrs. Tenga explain that Grace had been on the Monkey Ball at recess and some how mange to fall and may have broken her arm and she had some scrapes on her face. Ambulance had been called and they a parent there to go to the hospital with Grace and Mrs. Edwards was not answering her phone.

Kono was relaying this has it was being told to her. Chin had a death grip on bar above the window, Danny was trouble breathing, and Steve had aneurysm face. They pulled up to the front of the school and Danny was already out of the car before it stop. He ran up the stairs with Steve, Chin and Kono right behind him. Danny ran to the office and then directed to the play ground in the back of the school. Danny could barely catch his breath, even though he was in great shape, all he think was that Grace was hurt and needed him.

There was a crowd in front of the Monkey Ball, "Grace, Grace." Danny called out as he got to the Monkey Ball. There was Grace inside the round Monkey Ball on the ground with a someone wiping her face and she was crying. Grace heard her father's voice, "Danno, Danno!" and tried to stand up, the teacher with her would not let her. Danny skidded to stop and almost lost his footing, but Steve caught him before he could fall. "Grace are you alright?" "What happened?" "I need to get in there." "How do I get in there?" It sound more like "?"

Danno was to broad in shoulders to get thru the bars. While Steve tried to get Danno calm , he shot Kono a look and tiled his head towards Grace. Kono gave a quick nod, "I got this Danny." She gave her gun to Chin, and climbed up the Monkey Ball and drop to the ground beside Grace and the teacher, who was a cousin of Kono and Chin. Kono crouched next to Grace, "Hey, Grace." she whispers as she looks Grace over real quick. Grace was hold her arm and Kono could tell it was beginning to swell, Grace had some scrapes on her face that were bleeding and look like bruise was developing from the bottom of her right eye going up across her right eye to her forehead to down across left eye to bottom of her left eye. Grace tried to protect her eyes as she fell. She was going to have raccoon eyes for a while after this. Grace looked up at Kono, "I fell when I tried to put my hair clip back on and I dropped it and now I can't find it!" Grace crying harder now and Danny was beside himself, because he could not get to Grace.

The EMT had arrive. Danny took one look at them, "How the hell are they going get my baby out of there, they can't fit in there anymore than I can." There were a couple of gasps at Danny swearing. There were still children on playground. Steve looked at one of teachers that were there and told her to get those children out of here. The teacher looked about to say something, but decide not argue and started moving the children back to the classrooms.

Kono asked on of the EMTs to give a cold pack to put on Grace's arm. Steve stood looking a the Monkey Ball, shutting out Danny's voice so he could figure out how to get Grace out of there and what need to cut to do it. If the school gave him any trouble, he'd tell them to call the Governor. Grace was still crying and telling Kono she needed to find her hair clip, Danno gave her that hair clip and she wasn't leaving without. Danny heard her, "Monkey, I'll buy another hair clip." "No, Danno, I want that one." She started to cry harder. Kono looked at the other hair clip and asked if the other one looked like that one. Grace nodded and grimaced when she did moved her head. It was color of the ocean and it was a dolphin. Danny had french braided Grace's hair that morning. The one clip was still in Grace's hair was at the bottom of one of her braids. Kono could not figure out how the clip could have come loose, but that wasn't important right now. The EMT passed Kono a ice pack for Grace's arm and then a neck brace.

Danny saw that and started swearing in several languages that he knew, Steve looked over at him, and was very impressed by what he was hearing. Danny whirled around and looked at Steve, "Alright, Super Seal, I see those wheels turning, what are you thing about doing and how soon can we get it done." Steve smirked and looked at Danny. The fire truck drove up and firemen on the truck started getting their equipment out. Steve looked over at Chin and nodded over to the firemen and Chin nodded back. Chin walked over to the firemen and started talking to them.

Steve continue to study the metal ball, as the EMTs tried to put a back board through the holes in the bars. They had trouble at first and they tried from the top and Kono reached up and grab the board to bring it on down. But everyone could tell if Grace was on the board, it would not go back through the holes. Steve walked over to the bottom of the metal ball, squatted down next to it and put at the grass around the bottom. Danny was right next him trying to calm Grace down, "What are doing there, Babe?" said Danny. "I need to see if we can remove some of the dirt and grass and a couple of bars to slide Grace out of there." Mrs. Tenga, the principal, said "Mr. McGarrett…" "Commander McGarrett" snapped Danny. "Ah yes, sorry." "Commander McGarrett, the poles are several feet down, and is in cased in cement." "What do mean by cutting those bars, that is very expensive equipment, you can not-" "My daughter has fallen from this damn expensive child endangerment and we cannot get her out and UNLESS YOU COME UP WITH ANOTHER SOLUTION. THEN STAND BACK AND LET SUPER SEAL DO WHAT HE DOES BEST, OKAY MA'AM!" Danny roared at her and his face become very red. Grace gasped, "Danno you can swear in front of the principal, you get into trouble!"

Steve, of course, was ignored all of this and continue to pull a the grass and pull out his knife and slammed it into the ground. It only went in a few inches, he tried it again and still only a few inches. There was no give in that ground, it was hard lava rock. Mean while Chin was talking to the firemen and watching Steve, Chin turned to one of the firemen, "Do you have metal saw in there?" Mike Skuag, one of the firemen, looked at Chin and smiled "Yeah, we got it." He pointed a the saw sitting in the storage compartment. Chin grin back and reached in to grab the saw and Michael stops him, Whoa, nobody touches that saw but us." Den Harrison the other fireman, shook his head, "It is alright Chin, we'll get over there before McGarrett decides to blow it up." He grabs the saw and takes off running over to the Monkey Ball.

Chapter 2

Den Harrison brings the saw to where Steve is at the base of the Monkey Ball, still trying to see how far the knife will go into the ground, it is still going in only few inches. He knew they couldn't go that way with taking longer than what just cutting the bars away. Den sets the saw down next to Steve and nods at the EMTs, Josh Walker and Davi Montalua, Davi is trying to get Danny to calm down, because he making Grace even more upset.

Don't worry about me, just take care of my baby girl, alright!" Danny snarled at Davi. "D" was all Steve said and Danny to took a deep breathe and cracked his neck and looked at Steve. Steve quit trying dig into the ground, and looked a the saw that Den Harrison sat down next to him. Mrs. Tenga was still sputtering about them cutting the bars, when Danny's phone rang. It was Rachel, she had been to a luncheon and had her phone off and just checked her messages. "Daniel, I just received a message from the school. Grace has been hurt, I'm on the way to the school, please meet me there." said Rachel with voice full of fear and tears. "Rachel, I'm all ready here." "Grace might have a broken arm and has some scrapes and some bruising on her face." "Call Stan, tell him that he is going to make a donation to replace this fu-freaking metal child endangerment metal ball thingy." said Danny with fear, tears and anger in his voice. Rachel floored it and turned on her flashers and called Stan. Her little girl was hurt and she had to get to the school.

Stan was in meeting, when Rachel explain what was going on, she put right thru. She told Stan that Grace had fallen and may had a broken arm. She told she wasn't sure why Danny said that Stan need to make a donation for some kind of metal ball, but she would call when she had more details. Stan thought for a second or two. "Sorry gentlemen, I have a family emergency. My step daughter has fallen a school." said Stan and he left to go to Grace's school.

He knew what Danny was implying, if the metal ball thingy need to be taken apart, then it will be taken apart and then it or something else in its place will put there. Stan can handle that.

Rachel comes running into the office, and she directed out to play ground. When she arrives at the play ground, she almost faints, Grace is still on the ground in side that metal monstrosity with Kono and someone else she could not tell who it was. Danny was on the outside of the metal ball and putting his hands thru the bars trying to touch Grace and Steve was next to four other people and Chin look at something that looks like a saw. Rachel is having trouble breathing, but knew she better get it together, so not to upset Grace any more than she already is. She takes a deep breathe and put on her very British face and charges up to chaos that is Five-0 and her daughter.

"What bloody hell is going on?" "Daniel do be quiet, your upsetting Grace." "Commander, I can assume you have plan to Grace out that monstrosity." "Hello Mrs. Tenga, any damage to that -thing, my husband will gladly see it replaced." said Rachel in her very angry British voice and everyone got quiet and looked at her. Danny was about say something and then decided not to, instead he smiled and looked at Steve. "Well Steven do you have a plan." said Danny. Steve looked at from Danny to Rachel and then to the saw next him and smirked.

Stan arrived and just followed the noise, he knew that noise was where Grace was at and where she was so would be Danny, Rachel and the rest of Five-0. They had put a blanket of Grace, Kono and the teacher, Mae Kapua, so that they would not be hit by sparks coming from the saw that Steve was using. Mike Skuag tried to stop him, but Den Harrison said, "Brah you don't want to do that, I tell the chief that Five 0 needed the saw, he'll understand. Believe me, he'll understand." Steve cut only the bars that need to be cut to let the EMTs, Josh and Davi get to Grace and to get her out safely. That was only four of the bars needed to cut and he cut it so that the bars can be put back.

Stan went to where Chin had Danny and Rachel standing, and he gave Rachel a hug and he nodded at Danny and Chin. Danny was really noticing who was standing there, he was watching Steve cut those bars away. Rachel leaned into Stan, trying not to cry just yet, but she wasn't far from it. Rachel's phone rang and it was the nanny and Rachel realized she was late in getting back to feed Charles. Rachel was standing there looking from the Monkey Ball to her phone trying to decide what to do. Danny had heard the conversation, "Babe have the nanny bring Charlie here or to the hospital. Grace is in good hands and anyway it going take a little time to settle Grace down, she might have to be kept over night just to make sure everything is alright and she'll need some clothes." Rachel gave a quick nod and as she about tell the nanny what to do, Steve broke thru the last bar and Josh and Davi went in to get Grace and put on the back board and to check her arm. Rachel told the nanny to meet her at the hospital and she explained to the nanny why she needed her to go to the hospital.

Chapter 3

Grace looked up at Kono and said "I don't know where my hair clip is at, Auntie Kono." Kono looked at Grace, and thought "Just like your father, worried about something other than being hurt." "What if I give a quick look for it and I'll bring to you at the hospital, okay." Grace smiled and Steve over heard what Grace said and looked on the ground and there was Grace's hair clip right next to the metal pole that Steve had cut the bars away from. He reached down and picked it up and walk over to Grace as she being loaded into the ambulance, "Is this what your missing, ma'am." said Steve with a very bad southern accent. Grace gasped and smiled so wide it cause her mouth to hurt, "That is it, Uncle Steve." Kono looked Steve and smile shaking her head. Danny climbed into the ambulance and Rachel started to and then remembered her car, but Stan said to get into the ambulance he'll get the car back to house and then meet them at the hospital. Danny looked at Steve and Steve looked at Danny and said "We meet you at the hospital, okay." "Danno, uncle Steve found my hair clip, could you put back in my hair please?" Danny looked at Grace and then at Steve and nodded.

"That hair clip, Monkey, are sure you want it in your hair, it is the reason you in this mess." said Danny and Rachel said "What!" Steve smiled as the doors closed and the ambulance took off. Steve finally to a deep breathe and relaxed his shoulder muscles and looked over at the Monkey Ball and knew this was going to take some explaining when the governor found out about this. Stan Edwards was standing off to the side talking to Mrs. Tenga, he looked over at Steve and smile and nodded and excused himself from her and went over to Steve. "I'll smooth things over here, you need to get to hospital before Danny start punches people." "If Grace needs that arm set, you know Danny will go into orbit over that and Rachel won't far behind and the nanny is bring the baby to hospital so that Rachel can feed him and that will cause more noise into the mix."

Steve gave Stan the once over and nodded, "If you needed anything let me know." Steve ran back to the car and Chin and Kono climbed in and they took off for the hospital. On the way, Steve decided to let the governor know about what happen and to keep him in loop and maybe keep him from coming down hard on Five0.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Grace was rushed into one of the ER's rooms. Danny and Rachel went into the room with her. Dr. Sai Ling was on duty, he saw Danny, "Which one of you is it this time, Detective?" asked Dr. Ling. He had treated every one of the Five 0 over the past year or so. Danny looked at him, "Hey, Doc." "None of us, my daughter, Grace fell on some kind metal thingy"- "It is a Monkey Ball, Danno." said Grace. Dr. Ling looked between Danny to Rachel to Grace, and shook his head. He moved into the room, he started asking questions, while checking her eyes and having the nurse to finish cleaning her scraps.

Chapter 4

Dr. Ling said that Grace needed to get her arm ex-rayed. Rachel was torn between going with Grace and waiting for the nanny with Charles. "I'll go with her, Babe." You take care Charlie and we'll meet up back here and stop Super Seal from going nuts, okay." Rachel nodded. She kissed Grace's head and said "Mummy loves you, okay sweetheart." "Daddy is going to go with you, make sure he doesn't try make funny faces." Grace laughed, "Mommy even I know that ex-rays don' take those kind of pictures."

As she was being moved, Steve came rushing into the ER. Rachel stopped him. "Grace is being taken to ex-rays and Daniel went with her." said Rachel. Steve looked a little confused, "I'm waiting for the nanny to bring the baby." Rachel was about to cry and was holding it together with only iron will.

The nanny, Katie Kamala, came rushing in with a very fussy baby, and a small backpack. Rachel took the baby, cooing at him and bouncing him a little. She looked at Steve, "Excuse me, Commander, I have to take of Charles." "I won't be long." Steve was still confused and looked around, wearing the face Danny calls "constipated face", he was scarring Katie. "Sir, do you know where little miss is all right?" Katie asked. Steve looked at Katie, "All I know is she fell on the Monkey Ball and may have broken her arm." "Why don't you go help Mrs. Edwards, she is upset and might need some help." said Steve. Katie gave a confused look, but nodded and went to into the restroom that Rachel had entered earlier.

Chin and Kono came in after parking the car. Steve told them that Grace is at ex-rays. "We might as well have seat, I'll go get some coffee." said Chin. Kono said "Come on, boss, let's sit down." "I'm sure Danny will come and get us as soon as he can." Gently placing her hand on Steve's arm, and leading him to the ER's battered, scratched up seats, Five 0 was very familiar with those chairs.

Danny was making funny faces, talking in odd voices, to distract Grace from what the tech was doing. She was trying to laugh, but her arm hurt and she was hungry, she missed lunch and they were going to have Pizza. The ex-rays were taken quietly and she taken to her room and Danny was asked to step aside while they got Grace into the bed. "I'll go get your Mom and make sure Super Seal, too." said Danny, even though he didn't want to leave, put he had pushed the nurse as far as they were going to go. He tells Grace, "Danno loves you." and blows her kiss.

Chapter 5

Danny goes down to the ER waiting room just as Rachel is bring baby Charles out of the restroom followed by Katie. Stan had also arrived by that time and they were anxiously waiting for news of Grace. "Grace's arm is broken, they are going to put on a cast and she'll be kept over to night just to make sure she doesn't have problems and she wants some pizza, apparently it was pizza day at school and she is bummed that she missing it." Danny said in slightly tired voice.

Rachel gasped and was crying and rocking baby Charles. "Hey you get those water works under control Grace doesn't need to see that, okay." "I've broke my arms before-." Rachel interrupted Danny, "I'm know you have broken, cut, stitched, stapled every bone in your body Daniel." "I'm going to sit with my daughter …" Rachel broke down then and leaned into Stan as he wrapped his arms around her and the baby. Danny looked like he wanted to just hug her and have a cry himself. But he wanted to get back up stairs to Grace, he started to rub his face and hair, sure signs he was about to lose and possibility of punching some walls. Steve, Chin and Kono stood up when Danny came into the room, look at one another, Kono walked over to Danny and gently pulled into an embraced and Steve and Chin came close and to touch Danny arms to remind him that he is not alone.

After a good cry and a few laughs, everyone went up stairs to check on Grace. Who had her hair clip back in place and got to have pizza with her Ohana.


End file.
